


La maldición del hombre lobo

by AEMint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No podía morir. Tenía un trato con Sebastian. Él no dejaría que muriera hasta que hubiera completado su venganza. El demonio le salvaría. Tenía que salvarle.”</p><p>Pequeño one-shot, ubicado al final del capítulo 89 del manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maldición del hombre lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Curse of the Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491016) by [AEMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint)



Sebastian acababa de dejarlo en el balcón de su habitación cuando notó que, por fin, esas molestas lágrimas que habían empezado a fluir sin control por sus mejillas empezaban a hacerlo con menos intensidad, aunque no se detenían. El frío exterior, junto con la humedad debida a la niebla, le habían dificultado la respiración; se sentía débil, cansado, y sólo había sido capaz de quitarse la pesada capa antes de llegar a la cama y sentarse.

Notaba cómo las lágrimas, cálidas, resbalaban por su cara hasta su barbilla. Le resultaba una sensación casi extraña, ya que ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado así. Con curiosidad, pasó la lengua lentamente por sus labios, también húmedos. Los notó salados, pero no esperaba ese sabor metálico _tan conocido_ que le inundó la boca.

Asustado, se pasó la yema de los dedos bajo la nariz y comprobó que, efectivamente, sangraba. Aun observaba el rojo granate que había teñido sus dedos cuando bajo la piel de sus manos comenzaron a surgir pequeños bultos y protuberancias que parecían burbujear mientras se extendían por todo su brazo e iban tiñendo la parte exterior de una rojez digna de la mejor reacción alérgica. Se llevó las manos a la cara con terror y comprobó que la hinchazón también había llegado allí. Recordó cómo el campesino había dicho que aquellos que veían al hombre lobo quedaban malditos. Las palabras del hombre resonaron en su cabeza:

“ _Se les había hinchado la cara hasta alcanzar varias veces su tamaño. Lo que debería ser piel parecía que se hubiera derretido. Uno de ellos murió y el otro se volvió loco del shock_ ”.

Notaba los latidos del corazón bombeando en su oído, y había empezado a temblar. Tenía las manos completamente manchadas de sangre, _su sangre_ , y lo que antes habían sido pequeños bultos no dejaban de aumentar su tamaño. No podía morir. Tenía un trato con Sebastian. Él no dejaría que muriera hasta que hubiera completado su venganza. El demonio le salvaría. _Tenía_ que salvarle.

-          ¡¡JOVEN AMO!!

Sebastian entró en la habitación como una exhalación, abriendo las puertas del balcón de golpe y parando en seco cuando lo vio sentado. Estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que se giró lentamente, presa del pánico.

-          Se...bas...tian... -Ni si quiera era capaz de encontrar su propia voz; además, la hinchazón de la cara le hacía difícil mover la boca. El poderoso Conde Phantomhive, reducido a una masa temblorosa.

Casi pudo ver la mente de Sebastian trabajando a toda velocidad. Su amo se moría. Sin haber cumplido su deseo. Si no lo salvaba ahora, el contrato quedaría anulado. Si no conseguía que ese humano débil y miserable se aferrara a la vida perdería la oportunidad de disfrutar de un manjar que se presentaba relativamente pocas veces a lo largo de la eternidad. _No podría devorar su alma._

Sabía que eso era lo único que hacía que Sebastian se preocupara por su seguridad, pero fue suficiente para empezar a recobrar la compostura y controlar el miedo cuando le vio cruzar la habitación con paso decidido hacia él. Nadie cocinaba un plato durante más de tres años para luego tener que tirarlo a la basura.

Cuando el demonio llegó a su lado y se arrodilló frente a él  vio que sus pupilas se habían alargado y sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano en la que tenía grabado el sello del contrato. Sus uñas, negras, ahora eran más largas y afiladas. Por un momento temió que fuera a devorarle allí mismo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero Sebastian se limitó a sonreír mostrando los colmillos.

-          Conozco una forma de contrarrestar la maldición de una bruja, joven amo... Pero no le va a gustar.

-          Hazlo. – Le contestó, intentando mantener la dignidad a pesar del temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

-          Es terriblemente doloroso y pocos humanos pueden soportarlo. – Ciel no pudo evitar pensar que Sebastian estaba disfrutando aquello; un aura oscura emanaba de él y parecía relamerse ante el miedo del joven conde.

-          ¡Hazlo ya! – Le espetó. - ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Vio brillar el sello en la mano del demonio y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbado en la cama y que el demonio le había roto la camisa. Intentó incorporarse, pero una de las manos de Sebastian le impedía hacerlo, empujando firmemente a la altura de sus clavículas. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo el demonio acercaba la otra mano a su vientre y ejercía una suave presión con la uña de su dedo índice. El dolor se extendió por el cuerpo del joven a la vez que una gota de sangre resbalaba hacia su costado. Satisfecho, el demonio repitió la operación, pero esta vez no separó la uña, sino que empezó a delinear trazos por el vientre del muchacho.

Los gritos de Ciel resonaban por la habitación, mientras éste se retorcía bajo las manos del demonio. El dolor era insoportable, sentía calambres y escozor allá por donde paseaba la uña de Sebastian, y un calor palpitante en las heridas abiertas. Notaba la sangre caliente resbalando hacia la cama, y el olor a metal le mareaba. Cuando creía que no podría soportar más dolor una zona aún más sensible era víctima de aquel filo cortante, y varias veces había estado a punto de perder el conocimiento.

No sabía cómo, pero era capaz de sentir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando Sebastian de aquello. Tal vez fuera cosa de la conexión que compartían por el contrato, pero incluso con los ojos cerrados podía _notar_ la sonrisa del demonio ante sus gritos, o cómo se relamía ante la visión de la sangre. No se habría atrevido a mirarle en ese momento aunque hubiera podido.

Se notaba a punto de desfallecer. Los efectos de la maldición y su propio asma hacían que su respiración fuera irregular y rápida; cosa que le provocaba un dolor insoportable puesto que cada vez que inspiraba notaba cómo los cortes se abrían más y más.

Sintió que Sebastian había dejado de infligirle nuevas heridas e hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. La hinchazón de su cara sólo le permitía abrir los párpados ligeramente, y además veía borroso.

-          ¿No quiere admirar mi obra, joven amo? – Incluso la voz de Sebastian sonaba más oscura. – Es el mismo sello del contrato... Debería haberlo hecho así desde el principio.

Ciel no tuvo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Tampoco lo intentó demasiado; la visión de su propio torso mutilado no era algo que le llamara demasiado.

-          Si ahora le dejara así, moriría desangrado. – Ciel pudo ver sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad, mientras se lamía la sangre del dedo.

-          Te... he dado... una orden... – No fue apenas un susurro. Sus pulmones no daban para más. - ... Sálvame.

Sebastian obedeció. Hizo un ligero corte en la palma de su mano con su propia uña y la posó en el vientre de su joven amo, presionando con fuerza. Ciel volvió a gritar, notando cómo la sangre del demonio fluía primero hasta cubrir todos los cortes y luego hacia dentro de su cuerpo, mezclándose con la suya y haciéndole retorcerse ante la sensación de que la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas. Siguió gritando hasta que Sebastian le tapó la boca con esa misma mano, haciendo que también tragara su sangre contra su voluntad.

La sangre del demonio le quemaba la garganta y le impedía respirar. Luchaba por separar la mano de Sebastian de su boca, pero no tenía fuerza ninguna y además sentía la mente nublada. Abrió los ojos y vio que Sebastian le miraba fijamente. Había perdido parte de sus rasgos demoníacos, sólo sus ojos seguían delatando lo que realmente era.

En el momento en que la sangre del demonio había entrado en contacto con la del joven conde la hinchazón del cuerpo de este había empezado a desaparecer. Ahora, ya apenas quedaba rastro de ninguna protuberancia.

El pánico se había apoderado de Ciel, quien se ahogaba en la sangre del demonio y había empezado a arañar la mano de Sebastian con desesperación y la vista clavada en él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-          Sólo un poco más, joven amo... – Le oyó decir.

Los ojos de Ciel resplandecieron momentáneamente con un brillo extraño y, cuando Sebastian apartó la mano, perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
